Because I Ran
by ZareEraz
Summary: Sebastian has a run in with a certain Grim Reaper at the Midland Grand Hotel which leads to a flamboyant chase! One shot.


A/N: ZareEraz here! It's time for another J. Michael Tatum Story! This time it's Black Butler (because why not?) and Sebastian is up to bat! This fic is inspired by a story Tatum told about meeting a fan in his hotel while at a convention and this girl called out to him and he ran down the hallway to keep her from finding out what room he was in (to prevent stalking and fangirling and all that). And she ran after him! So here you go! I hope you enjoy it! :3

Because I Ran

"Sebastian, where are the rest of my bags?" Ciel Phantomhive said, properly indignant when the butler himself walked in carrying only the two in his hands.

"I believe that the hotel gentleman downstairs acquired the rest of your baggage from the carriage and was bringing them up promptly. But if my lord insists, I shall go fetch them." The polished, black coated butler replied, setting down the first to bags in a discrete corner of the young boy's lavish rooms in the Grand Midland Hotel. Even in the heart of London, he was there to do his young lord's bidding and if locating and securing the rest of his bags to his satisfaction was required, the butler would do it swiftly and efficiently as not to cause trouble for the young noble.

"Yes, I supposed that will do." The raven huffed. Sebastian's enigmatic smile graced his face before he bowed and left the room, leaving his master for but a few short minutes to go retrieve his baggage. He shut the gold leaf-encrusted door quietly and let go of the bronze handle and prepared to scour the entire hotel if necessary for the young lord's bags, but before he could set out on his task, a rather flamboyant (and annoying) voice rose out the end of the hallway that nearly sent shivers up his spine in horror (but it didn't because that would be unbecoming of a Phantomhive butler).

"Ooooh, Bassy!~" Grell's red coated, form rose at the other end of the hallway like Death himself, his green eyes gleaming at having cornered his prey. The Grim Reaper flipped his gaudy, long red hair and licked his pointed teeth, setting his sights on _his_ Sebastian through his glinting glasses before whipping out his tiny, replacement scissors for his glorious Death Scythe and doing a little I-Found-You dance. "Come into my arms!"

"No, no thank you." Sebastian said dully, rather displeased with the turn of events and did a turn of his own, dashing down the hallway towards the opposite set of stairs with Grell running after him in glee.

"If you run, sweet Bassy, then I'll just have to chase!~" The flamboyant man dashed down the hall after his Bassy and gave chase, just like he wanted too.

Sebastian reached the end of the hallway in record demon time and threw open the staircase doors before disappearing behind it, his coat tails trailing after him. Grell wasn't far behind and leapt onto the railing once he was inside and sliding around and around and around as the stairs wound down floor after floor. Sebastian picked a floor at random and jumped into the hallway, startling no less than three maids as he ghosted past them like a phantom and shot down the hallway. Grell just ran into the poor saps and left the wenches to untangle themselves from several sets of laundary.

"I'll love you my darling, 'til death!" Grell shouted, trying to get his love's affection. But Sebastian was having none of that and instead gave a word of advice.

"You shouldn't run with scissors, you know. It's dangerous…" And with those words, he sped up, flying down the hall at lightning speed and slid into the next stairwell with flair unrivaled. Grell was hot on his heels, snapping his scissors in anticipation of catching his prey when he leapt in to the stairwell. He was however, not anticipating Sebastian to stick out his foot casually and trip him, causing him to fall down several flights of stairs and stab himself in the stomach with one of his pairs of scissors. "…you might trip and hurt yourself." Sebastian finished lightly, twirling once before gliding down the stairs and past the wailing Grim Reaper.

He disappeared into the hallways of the hotel, calmly and systematically checking all around for his master's baggage until he found the gentleman in charge of dispatching them to Ciel's room as he was about to do so. Sebastian reclaimed the bags and headed back up to his master's suite (avoiding the staircase where Grell was last seen) and made it back to the room swiftly as he was able.

"That took quite a while." Ciel huffed as his butler returned with the other three bags.

"I am terribly sorry, my lord. It was entirely my fault because I ran." Sebastian apologized politely and set the bags down with the others.

"Ran?" Ciel questioned, raising the one eyebrow that could be seen on his face.

"Well, you see a certain Grim Reaper caught wind of our arrival and –" The man started.

"Ug, I don't want to know." Ciel grumped, sitting on his bed, loathing most everything that entailed interaction with Grell Sutcliff. "Have the servants bring up a pot of tea. Earl Grey."

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian smiled again, completely agreeing with his master's reaction to the more than troublesome man.

End

A/N: And there you go! Just a short little funny fic for ya! Let me know what you think of it! See you all later!


End file.
